


A Lesson from the Past

by Kristeristerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Redemption, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristeristerin/pseuds/Kristeristerin
Summary: After receiving a second chance from an unexpected source will Draco be able to overcome his inner demons and accept the happiness he doesn't believe he deserves, or will his past mistakes destroy his future?





	1. Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.

1\. Second Chances

The gravel crunched beneath her black heeled boots as Minerva McGonagall made her way up the path toward the foreboding manor; gripping a small package in her hand.. She hoped this package held the key to the salvation of a certain blonde-haired boy. No, young man, she corrected herself. She knew her students had all seen too much to consider them children anymore.

As she continued up the walk, her mind drifted to the past three months. For many, these months had been ones of healing, mourning and rebuilding. To the lone occupant of this house however, they had been months spent alone as his life spiraled out of control. Finally, approaching the door she took a deep breath and lifted the heavy knocker to make her presence known.

* * *

 

A loud 'pop' roused Draco from his sleep. "Dippy is most sorry to disturb Master, but Master has a guest. Dippy told her this time wasn't good for Master, but she insists it's most important." The small house elf cowered under the sleep glare Draco was aiming in her direction.

"Fine, show my 'guest' to my study. I'll be there in a moment." Draco growled back. The distaste of having a visitor intruding on his solitude was present in his voice. Dippy left the room with a small 'pop' signaling her departure.. A moment later, Draco forced himself to get out of bed and put on some clothes.

* * *

 

Minerva turned when she heard the door to the study open, suppressing a gasp as she took in the sight before her.. Draco looked much worse than he had at the end of the final battle,his disheveled appearance was very different than the boy she had taught just the year before. His hair stuck up in every direction and his face had not been shaved in days. His usually tailored clothes hung off of his small frame, showing he had not been eating properly. But what Minerva found to be most disturbing, was the haunted look in his eyes. His once steel gray eyes, were now dull and bloodshot. The bags under his eyes showing it had been quite some time since he had gotten a full night's sleep.

Upon entering the room, Draco went straight to a cabinet where he retrieved a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses. He poured it into both glasses before offering one to the older witch. "No, thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I try to keep my drinking until after I've at least had lunch" she stated disapprovingly. Draco merely shrugged before downing the contents of her glass and taking a healthy drink of his own. He gestured for her to take a seat as he moved to take his own, setting his glass and the remainder of the bottle on the desk in front of him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Draco asked after spending several seconds in uncomfortable silence.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am interested in knowing what your plans are for the upcoming school year. I wanted to personally extend an invitation to you to come back and finish your 7th year. Will you consider returning?" Minerva asked while looking at the young man across from her.

"I don't see a reason to return. I appreciate your offer professor, but no one wants me there. I am a Death Eater after all."

"You had no more choice in your actions, Mr. Malfoy, than any of the other children whose life had been threatened. You are not at fault, and secluding yourself and drinking away your days is not a healthy way to live your life. I really must implore you to reconsider.." she responded passionately.

"I am not interested in your charity, professor. I have no intention of returning to Hogwarts and no amount of persuasion on your part will change that fact." Draco responded, clearly wanting to drop the subject.

"I feared you might feel this way." Minerva spoke again after several seconds. "I kindly ask that you reconsider. You have until August 10th to give me your final answer. I do, however, have something I believe will change your mind." The older witch set the package she brought with her onto the desk between them. "I found this while going through Professor Snape's possessions. It's addressed to you."

Minerva stood and began to make her way to the door. Once across the room, she briefly paused and turned once more to her previous student. "Oh, and Draco," she started, calling him by his given name for the first time in the conversation. When he did not look up from the box he now held in his hands she continued, "Professor Snape also ensured that you be Head Boy upon your continuation of your education. I wholeheartedly agree, and intend to honor his wishes. In the letter he left he also wished to make sure you were aware that Miss Granger will be Head Girl. Please do not make this decision lightly. Even if you don't believe it, you deserve a chance at happiness. I look forward to hearing your reply. Good day, Mr. Malfoy." And with that, she left him alone with his thoughts and the small brown box.

* * *

 

It was a few days before Draco looked at the box again, looking down at the box in his hand Draco's mind wandered back to what Professor McGonagall had said. Why would Snape ensure he was Head Boy and why the hell would he make sure Draco knew Hermione is Head girl? Is it possible he had known Draco's most guarded secret? Draco shook his head, that was impossible.

Draco picked up the small package once more and closely examined it. He could have recognized the potions professor's handwriting anywhere, it was definitely from Snape He had spent five years brewing potions from directions written on the board. Slowly lifting the lid, Draco stared at the contents , puzzled. The box held three small vials of memories and a small scrap of parchment. Picking up the parchment first, he once again saw the handwriting that was so familiar to him. The message itself caused him to draw his eyebrows together in confusion.

** Draco, **

** Do not make the same mistake I did. It's not too late for you. **

** S.S **

Draco's head was flooded with questions. Wasn't it too late for that? Hadn't he already made the same mistakes? He'd taken the mark and become a follower of a megalomaniac. He'd let prejudice cloud his judgment and cost him everything he had ever held dear. Now, he was just as alone as his professor had been. With his mother dead and father in Azkaban, he had no one. What mistakes were left to make?

Lifting one of the vials, he called for his elf. A moment later Dippy returned carrying the pensieve he had asked for and deposited the large stone bowl onto Draco's desk. Draco uncorked the bottle and dumped its contents into the pensieve. He watched as an image of a young Hermione Granger, second year perhaps, floated in the silver liquid. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered to himself before throwing back what was left of his firewhisky. As soon as he bent forward, he felt the familiar pull as he fell into the memory.

Looking around he quickly realized he was in the Hogwarts library. He was standing in a small alcove near the entrance to the restricted section. It took him no time at all to find her. He'd recognize that head of bushy hair anywhere. He was not the least bit surprised to see her head buried in a book at the table she always sat at. He always knew he could find her there. Why would Snape want him to see second year Granger studying?

It was then that he noticed he wasn't the only one watching her. A small blonde-haired boy with hair slicked back and steel gray eyes watched the witch from across the room. Draco watched as the boy got a look of determination in his eyes and made his way across the library clutching a piece of parchment in his hand. Before approaching the witch, the younger Draco schooled his expression into the sneer that everyone was so used to seeing, he then closed the last few feet of distance between them.

"You're in my seat, Mudblood," the young blonde sneered. Draco winced hearing his younger counterpart use a slur he hadn't used since his fourth year.

"Honestly, Malfoy I don't have time for this. I am very busy and this seat is free to anyone who wants to sit in it," she replied in the swotty tone Draco had become so accustomed to.

Draco watched as his younger self knocked all of Hermione's things onto the floor. "Watch who you disrespect Mudblood. Not everyone will be as kind to you as I am." The older Draco recognized that for what it was. Not a threat, but a warning. He also noticed his younger self no longer held the parchment. It was now laying on top of Granger's things that had been knocked onto the floor. "You're lucky I have somewhere to be," the young boy sneered before walking away.

Draco watched as Hermione bent down to pick up her things from the floor. She was so angry you could see the magic crackling in her unruly hair. He saw her pause when she noticed the sheet on top. Quickly picking it up, she began to read. Draco moved closer so he could also see the page, even though he already knew exactly what it said.

"A basilisk? Pipes?" He heard her whisper before she packed up the remainder of her things and quickly left the library, clutching the parchment in one hand and a compact mirror in the other. He assumed she was rushing off to tell Potter and the Weasel what she had found. Draco knew she wouldn't make it far. When he had heard she had been petrified, he was so sure he had failed. He also remembered squashing down the feeling that he'd failed her, and how he'd convinced himself that she wasn't the reason he was worried.

Draco felt himself being pulled from the memory and before he knew it, he was deposited back into his desk chair. His mind was racing. He still didn't understand what mistake Snape thought he could avoid making. Pushing his thoughts aside and grabbing the second vial, he dumped the memory into the pensieve and entered another of Snape's memories.

This time he was in the entrance hall at the bottom of the large staircase. He watched as a version of himself, slightly older than the last memory, quickly looked around. Once he was sure no one else was around, he approached the young witch crying on the stairs. "Weasley is an idiot," he heard his younger self say.

"Excuse me," the crying witch questioned, looking up with a tear streaked face. He registered the shock on her face when she realized he was holding a handkerchief out to her. She eyed it suspiciously, before finally taking it and slowly dabbing at her eyes.

"I said, Weasley is an idiot. He only ruined your night because he was pissed off he didn't have the courage to ask you to begin with; some Gryffindor he is. You look good tonight by the way," he said looking down at her. Before he even registered what he was doing, he reached down and touched her hair. "Although I prefer your usual wild hair. It matches your personality better," he added just above a whisper. The older Draco had to laugh. He wasn't sure which of the teens was more confused by the admission.

"Um well, I should probably get going," Draco mumbled after the awkward silence that was left. The young teen didn't wait for a reply before quickly stalking away toward the entrance to the dungeons. Still looking at the scene before him, he realized his younger self never saw the dazzling smile that broke out on Granger's face. Just as he watched her start up the stairs toward her common room, he felt himself being once again pulled out of the memory.

Back at his desk, he quickly picked up the last vial and once again deposited its contents into the pensieve before falling into the final memory.

This memory was different from the beginning. He immediately recognized the hospital wing at Hogwarts, but it was darker than he'd ever recalled seeing it. Looking around, he saw the familiar sight of his blonde hair. He was laying on a bed at the end of the room. He could only see a little bit of the bed where the curtain had been pulled back. He quickly made his way over to where his younger self rested. Looking down at the young man on the bed,he immediately recalled when this happened. It was after his duel with Potter, in the bathroom sixth year.

Draco noted that he looked horrible. The color had drained from his face and there was blood seeping through the bandages on his chest. He recalled Snape telling him, later, that they had put him out for a couple of days to heal. Why was Snape showing him knocked out in the hospital wing?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a quiet gasp. Looking around, he couldn't see anyone. Then the curtains were drawn shut the rest of the way, Hermione seeming to appear out of nowhere. He watched as she quietly approached his bedside and tenderly brushed the hair back off of his forehead. Her eyes were welled up with tears, as she dropped her hand back to her side.

After a few seconds of silence she spoke, just barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry Draco. I told him that book was going to lead to nothing but trouble. You don't deserve to be here." She then surprised him by reaching out and grasping his left hand, in hers. That's when she noticed the black mark that stained his, otherwise, porcelain skin. After a sharp intake a breath she whispered, "what have they done to you? I know there is no way you wanted this. You're no Death Eater. Harry and Ron let prejudice cloud their judgment, but I know there is more to you than meets the eye." By this point she was full on crying.

The sight before him broke his heart. Here is this girl, that he had been almost nothing but cruel to for years, and she was by his side trying to bring him a little comfort, and it was all out of the goodness of her heart. There was more to his little witch than he had realized. That thought made him stop in his tracks. His witch? Could she be his? She obviously didn't hate him, she even testified for him when it came time for trials. Had he ever thanked her for that?

Draco was so caught up in thought he almost missed it when she spoke again, "we will win this war. I promise you that. If you can just be strong a little bit longer, you will get the chance for happiness. " Then she was silent again. He watched as she reached into the bag on her wrist and pulled out a handkerchief, his handkerchief, and wiped her eyes. She started to turn and leave, but stopped and stepped closer to Draco's still form.

The older wizard's breath caught as he watched her press her lips to his forehead. Then he heard her whisper "be strong, better days are coming Draco, I promise you that." And, with that, he watched her disappear before the curtain around his bed was, once again, pulled back. Once she was gone, he felt the all too familiar feeling of being pulled back from the memory.

Back in his study Draco thought over the memories. Then, he thought back to how after the war it had come out that Snape was in love with Potter's Muggle-born mother. A sudden realization hit Draco and he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

 

Minerva looked down at the letter that was just dropped before her. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she read it again.

**Headmistress McGonagall,**

**I wish to come back this year to complete my education.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Tossing the letter back on her desk, I knew he'd change his mind she thought, elated that the past wouldn't always repeat itself.


	2. Second, first impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All canon character, plots and situations from the Harry Potter Series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this writing.

**Chapter 2: Second, first impressions**

As soon as he entered Flourish and Blotts, he saw her. Even with her back to him he'd recognize her wild hair anywhere. He chuckled to himself as he watched her stretch her arm high above her head in an attempt to get a book off the top shelf. Draco watched as Hermione raised onto the tips of her toes and braced herself against the shelf in front of her to keep her balance . Even with the extra height, the small witch couldn't do more than brush her fingertips against the spine of the book she was reaching for. Draco realized this was his chance to make a good second, first impression. Taking a deep breath, he made his way over to the struggling witch.

* * *

"Forget you're a witch, Granger?" Draco asked when he was about a foot away from her. He realized he had startled her when he heard her let out a little squeak and whirled around, almost falling in the process. Before even registering what he was doing, Draco leaned forward prepared to catch her.

"Merlin Malfoy, you scared the living daylights out of me," Hermione said with her hand over her heart. "To answer your question, I didn't forget I am a witch, I simply don't always think of magic for every task. It stems from my muggle upbringing, I imagine."

"Well, here let me help you" Draco moved closer to the brunette, she watched as he reached up and plucked the book off of the shelf with very little effort. When he turned and held it out to her, she eyed it with a bit of caution. "It's not going to bite, Granger. It's not the 'Monster book of Monsters' after all," he said with a flirty smile.

"Um, thank you. " She whispered as she delicately took the book from his grasp.

"Anytime, Granger," Draco replied, shooting her another disarming smile. "I'll see you around," he added before turning to leave.

"Wait Malf-Draco!" Hermione called, once she snapped out of her daze.

"Yes?" he questioned turning around to face her once again.

She looked at him. biting her lip as if she wasn't sure what to say. "I heard you're coming back to Hogwarts this year, and you are going to be Head Boy."

"Yeah, I thought it was time for a fresh start." Draco mumbled, looking down at the ground. "There are some wrongs I need to make right." He added bringing his eyes back up to meet hers.

"Well, I am glad you are coming back." A slight blush creeping across her face that caused a tightness in Draco's chest he had never before felt. "Bye, Draco" Hermione added with a little wave.

"Good bye, Hermione," he replied before making his way toward the exit and back out into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley.

* * *

August thirty first was here before Draco knew it. Although he'd made quite an effort to cut back, the blond found himself drinking himself into oblivion. The thoughts of what the next day held were enough to drive him mad. The next day would be a fresh start, a fresh start he had never thought he'd get and still wasn't convinced he deserved. The morning would also hold a reminder of how absolutely alone he was. This would be his first trip to Kings Cross station without his beloved mother. Thoughts of her brought on another wave of guilt and sadness. He pushed back the tears that threatened to fall as he poured himself another glass of Firewhisky. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

Draco found himself racing through King's Cross Station toward Platform 9 ¾ the next morning,e couldn't believe he was running so far behind. He was silently cursing himself for thinking it had been a good idea to stay up drinking last night, but he reminded himself he knew it wasn't a good idea, just a way to quiet his thoughts enough that he could fall asleep. So, instead he was running between muggles trying to get to the train before it took off. To make matters worse, he hadn't had time for breakfast and he was out of hangover potion. He was late, hungry, and had a headache to boot. It all had him in a rather foul mood. _Merlin, help whoever crosses me today._ He thought to himself.

Draco was barely through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 when he felt himself crash into something, or rather, someone. Picking himself up with as much dignity as he could manage, he dusted himself off. He was just about to turn to see if the other party was ok, when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oi, Ferret watch where you are going, would ya?" the redhead snapped. "Are you ok Hermione?" Ron turned to help her off of the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. No harm done," she responded once back on her feet. She turned to Draco and did a double take. _This can't be the same wizard I saw just last week._ The man before her looked like he had spent the night sleeping under a bridge. There were large dark circles under his eyes and his hair was messy enough to rival Harry's. Hermione also noted that he had missed a couple of buttons on his shirt and he was wearing two different shoes. In short, he looked like rubbish. She feared there was something bad going on with him, "Draco, are you alright?"

Taken aback by the concern evident in her eyes, he paused for a moment before he started to reply "Yes I'm-" he started, as Ron cut him off mid sentence."Hermione, why do you care if he's alright? He knocked you down and hasn't even apologized. I knew he wasn't as different as everyone else believed. He's nothing more than the spoiled arrogant prat he's always been. Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Ron stated, glaring at the other wizard.

Hermione could see that Draco was seething, but she saw something else on his face. _Was it guilt?_ Deciding she had heard quite enough, she rounded on him, stepping between him and Draco. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you say the way someone feels doesn't matter because of their past, need I remind you of mistakes you have made in the recent past? Talk like that is going to do nothing but cause unneeded tension. I'm sure Draco would have apologized had you given him the chance to speak, but, once again, you open your big mouth when it's not necessary. Ron, hasn't this last year taught you anything? It sure as hell taught me what kind of a mess can come from persecuting a group you don't like. Draco was cleared of charges because he was acting under duress, and it'd be good for you to remember that. It's time to let go old grudges and let the world move on." Hermione's face growing red as she continued to rant. "And furthermore, don't act like you have never accidentally knocked me to the ground, this was accidental too." Before he could protest, she added "Merlin knows sometimes you have the grace of a mountain troll. Why don't you go find Harry and Ginny and have a seat on the train? I'll be in the prefect compartment preparing for the meeting that you had better not be late for."

Thankful the lecture was over, Ron was about to turn to leave when he shot Draco another glare "You might have them fooled Ferret, but I will be watching you."

"I'm not afraid of you Weasley. Run along now, I'm sure Potter is looking for his lapdog." Draco sneered back. With one last glare the redhead left. Draco then looked at the witch in front of him. Had she not looked so dangerous in that moment, he would have laughed. Hermione was glaring at him, her face still flushed with anger and her hand planted firmly on her hips. He shot her an apologetic smile.

"I really wish you wouldn't have risen to the bait." She sighed. "I know he's a pain in the arse but you should try to take the high road. " Hermione shook her head "Let's go find our seats."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew! This chapter took longer than expected for me to write! I posted the first chapter here nearly 3 weeks after posting it on FFN. But I have found my muse once again and should have the next chapter up really soon. :) Another big thank you to my FANTASTIC Beta Reader. And please keep an eye out for a couple of one-shots I have in the works. Until next time, Happy Reading :)


	3. A second start to 7th year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song His Favorite Christmas Story. This work is purely for entertainment I do not receive compensation for it. :)

  1. **The second start of 7th year**



 

The Prefect meeting had just concluded when the compartment door flew open. Draco was surprised to see a very flustered Neville walk in. “Hey. I am sorry to bother you guys, but have you seen Trevor? I can’t find him anywhere.”

“No, Neville I haven’t seen him. I’m sorry,” Hermione responded sadly. 

“Merlin Longbottom, do you ever know where that toad is? I am available to look if you need help.” Draco offered, much to the surprise of both Neville and Hermione.

“That’d be great,” Neville grinned at the blonde wizard. 

“No problem, let’s get looking,” Draco replied, moving his way out the door. It wasn’t much later when Draco found himself alone in a compartment with none other than Luna Lovegood. “Hello Luna, you haven’t seen Neville’s toad have you?”

“No, but you might want to check with the seventh year Hufflepuff girls. I believe Trevor is aware of something, that Neville is not,” Luna replied wistfully. 

“Um. Right. Thanks Luna, I will check there.” Draco left and made his way toward the Hufflepuffs. Upon arriving at the girl’s compartment, Draco realized he had been beaten there. He waited just outside the open door, watching the scene before him unfold. 

“Th-Thanks Hannah.” Draco listened as Neville stammered over his words, and there was a distinct blush across face. “I don’t know how he seems to always get away from me.”

“It’s quite alright Neville,” Hannah said with a bright smile. The other girls in the compartment giggled. This caused Neville to blush even harder. Draco felt bad for the other wizard, clearly he liked this girl, but he was so nervous he looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Ah, Longbottom! There you are. Have you found that toad of yours? Good, I was having a dreadful time looking for him..” Draco was saying as he busted into the compartment. “Come on, we’ve got some things to discuss.” he drawled as he put a hand on Neville’s shoulder and led him back out into the train’s corridor. Before shutting the door, Draco shot a wink at the girls in the compartment, causing them to  bust out into giggles. 

“Thanks mate, I was making a fool out of myself in there,” Neville sighed as he followed Draco back toward the front of the train. 

“That’s an understatement,” Draco snorted, “leave it to you Longbottom. You can tell the Dark Lord exactly where to shove his wand, but Merlin forbid you talk to a pretty girl.” The two boys found themselves  laughing as they entered the Prefect compartment. 

* * *

When Draco entered the Great Hall, he felt an overwhelming anxiety. He wasn’t the only Slytherin to return to complete seventh year, just none of the returning students were his friends. Draco took a seat close at the end of the long table and tried to ignore the looks he was receiving from the other students.  It was clear that they did not want him there.

Draco was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice when someone sat beside him. It became quite evident when he suddenly jumped as she  spoke, “Hello. You are the Head Boy, right?”

Draco turned to see a small brunette witch with bright green eyes sitting next to him. He’d seen her around previously but he couldn’t put a name to the face. So, he simply responded, “I am.”

“That is wonderful!” The small witch exclaimed with a beaming smile. “It’s about time a Slytherin is a Head Student again. Did you know that hasn’t happened since 1975? I read it in Hogwarts: A History.” Draco was amused by the young girl’s bubbly personality, but still couldn't figure out her name. “Oh, by the way my name is Lysandra Flint,” she added, as if she had read his mind. “And you are Draco Malfoy,” she extended her hand to shake his. 

Draco tentatively took the young girl’s hand in his. “Oh, are you Marcus’ younger sister?” Draco questioned.

“I am,” she responded, then paused for a moment before saying, “I am obviously the one in the family who inherited the good looks.” She gave Draco another smile. 

Draco found himself amazed with how easy it was  talking to this girl. “So, little Flint,” he chuckled at the glare she sent his way, “What year are you in? And shouldn’t you be sitting with your friends, not wasting your time talking to me?”

“First, don’t call me little Flint. You have no idea how tired I am of people calling me that.” Her tone reminded him of another brunette witch that was sitting across the room, this thought brought a smile to his face. “I am in fifth year, and I am not wasting my time. It looked like you could use a friend. Besides, I have learned that it is never a waste of time to be on the good side of someone with power,” she added with a smirk. 

“Spoken like a true Slytherin,” Draco laughed. Draco and Lysandra quickly fell into easy conversation. Before they knew it, it was time to show the Slytherin first year students where the common room was. After that, Draco was so worn out he quickly fell asleep. 

* * *

Draco slept through breakfast the next morning and was rushing his way toward his first class of the day, Potions. Upon entering the class, he noted that no one looked particularly happy to see him. A Ravenclaw girl put her bag in the open seat next to her to prevent him from sitting down. A Gryffindor boy glared at Draco when he looked at the empty seat next to him. Draco decided to take a seat near the back of the room at an empty table.  _ This is going to be a long year. _ He thought to himself.

A few moments later the classroom door opened, and a very disheveled Neville stumbled in. “Hey mate, can I sit here?” The whole room watched the encounter and waited with bated breath for Draco’s answer. 

“As long as you don’t blow me up, Longbottom,” Draco replied in a bored tone, but his amusement could be seen in his eyes. 

“Oh no Malfoy, Finnigan is the one who blows things up. I’d be more likely to poison you.” Neville laughed back. 

“Oi! Neville it was once. Let it go already,” Seamus called from across the room. 

Shaking his head, Draco moved his things so that Neville had a place to sit. The two wizards fell into easy conversation, much to the amazement of of their peers, but Draco was too engrossed in listening to Neville ramble about plants, to care about the rest of the room. 

* * *

“Bloody hell, what’s Neville doing?” Ron questioned as they entered the potions classroom. Hermione quickly scanned the room before her gaze fell onto where Neville and Draco were engaged in a lively conversation. 

“It looks like he is having a conversation with his lab partner. That’s how normal people communicate,” Ginny teased her brother as she moved past him to find an empty table for her and Harry. 

Hermione took her own seat at an empty table directly behind Neville and Draco. She was listening intently as they had a friendly debate about what impacted the quality of a potion more, the brewer’s ability or the quality of the plants used. Hermione had to agree with Draco on this one. Giving good ingredients to a to a brewer who is rubbish, is a waste, but a good brewer could even make a decent potion with subpar ingredients. She was just about to give her opinion, when her thoughts were interrupted by a red headed oaf falling ungracefully into the seat next to her. 

  
“Guess it’s just you and me, Hermione,” Ron grinned at her. Hermione gave a noncommittal hum as a reply, but her eyes were on the blond seated in front of her.  He seemed like a completely different person. She found herself wondering if  Draco was always that attractive? She decided it was his carefree smile and how relaxed he looked. Her musings were cut short by Professor Slughorn entering the room and beginning the lecture portion of the class. 


End file.
